


Tony's Kitsune

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Homeless Peter Parker, Kitsune Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, werewolf bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Tony frowned and looked at the omega wondering why he hasn’t spoken yet. “Ummm do you speak?” He asked“Yes.”





	Tony's Kitsune

Tony groaned as he drops himself down into a chair, his body hurts after being attack his lip and nose are bleeding and he is pretty sure he might have broken a rib. He had his eyes closed when he felt something hard and cold press to the side of his face. The alpha hisses and looks up to see the omega that saved him stood over him holding an ice pack. “Oh...” Tony said “Thanks, kid.” He mumbles as he let the boy place the ice pack on his cheek. After a moment of nothing, Tony frowned and looked at the omega wondering why he hasn’t spoken yet. “Ummm do you speak?” He asked   
“Yes.” 

The alpha sighed and tried to smile at the kid “I’ve never seen omega move like that before, thank you for helping me.”   
“You’re welcome, Mr Stark.” Tony smiled weakly at him as he looked the kid up and down, he looks like he has been living rough…that can’t be good for omega...he thought to himself.   
“What were you doing in that ally way?” Tony asked him,   
“I live there, there is an empty building I use to sleep in.” That didn’t sit well with Tony and pushed himself up in the chair and stared at the omega. He didn’t take much time to think it over as long as the kid was okay with his offer then he doesn’t see a problem.  
“Let me repay you for helping me, I have plenty of room and omega shouldn’t be living on the streets...”  
“I can’t do that Mr Stark I don’t want to...”  
“Do you have a family?” The question caught the omega off guard and those brown eyes widen and then looked sad.   
“No, they all died. But you don’t have to...” Tony stood up and put the bag of ice down and place one hand on the boy’s shoulders.   
“Do you have anything to lose if you said yes to me?” 

Biting his bottom lip Peter looked down at his feet and took a deep breath “I’m not going to force you to bond with me if that is what you’re worried about?” He asked Peter looked up at him his eyes shining with tears; he looked almost shocked at the alpha’s words he wondered if it was a lie. He has been lied to by other alphas wanting to use him as a slave or try and sell him off.   
“T-There is something I should tell you.” He whispered  
“Is it how you manage to kick those guys’ asses because that was amazing? He said and then winced as he held his ribs. Peter moved closer to him and let the alpha lean on him for a moment, Tony smiled as he pushed himself up and looked at the bright eyes of the boy.   
“It is…” He was quiet for a moment and looked away from the alpha “…I’m a Kitsune, I was living with my aunt and uncle when we were attacked.”   
“2010 invasion,” Tony said quietly as the teen nodded. “I’m so sorry kid...”  
“Peter my name is Peter. I will understand if you don’t want...” Tony grabbed Peter’s arms to stop him from turning away; the teen looked up at him, he likes Mr Stark and doesn’t want to hurt.  
“Peter I want you to stay, let me look after you I promise I won’t touch you. I also have a friend who is a doctor I can ask him to look you over.” Peter tilted his head and nodded.   
“Thank you.” He whispered, he still felt a bit awkward about this, all he wanted to was help the man when he was being attacked by a group of thugs.  
“Is that a yes Peter?”   
“Yes, Mr Stark.” Tony smiled the best he could with a cut to his lip.   
“Great good because I am going to call him now.” He winces as he held his side “Because I’m in need of a doctor.” He groaned again Peter was there to hold him up.

Bruce was just injecting Tony with something to help with the pain when Peter comes back from having a shower. He was wearing one of Tony’s dressing gowns as he walked back into the medical room. Tony smiled seeing the boy walk in looking fresh and sexy…no bad alpha stop thinking like that…he told himself.   
“And here is my saviour!” Tony smiled, Peter blushed as he walks over to them “Bruce this is Peter, Peter this is Bruce.” He beamed as he placed his hand on the omega’s back.   
“Hello, Peter it’s nice to meet you.” He said as he held out his hand, the teen smiled weakly and shook his hand. “Tony told me how you saved him, I’m glad he has someone watching out for him.”  
“Peter is a Kitsune.” Tony told Bruce and the man made a face to say ‘ah okay’ the teen smiled weakly as he looked down at his hands.   
“I’m guessing people haven’t been treating you so kindly?” The Doctor asked,  
“No when my Aunt and Uncle died no one wanted to adopt me, they were going to send me to omega centre.” He said quietly, he wasn’t sure why he was telling them this…maybe it the alpha scent…he told himself.  
“Well you safe here, Tony has friends from humans to gods. He knows a fair few Lycans and he also knows another Kitsune.” Peter perked up at that and looked at Tony who smiled at him as he ran his fingers through the teen’s hair.   
“I’m sure Nat will be happy to teach you a thing or two.”


End file.
